Mi mortal enemigo
by sara fenix black
Summary: En la batalla cualquiera puede caer prisionero. Ha sido el turno de ella, y ha sido él quien la ha atrapado. DG. ONE SHOT corto.


Hola a todos!

Sé que los que me conocen deben estar pensando _"¿Leí bien? Sara Fénix Black escribió un Draco/Ginny¿Una historia donde ni se menciona a los merodeadores?" _y tengo que decirles que sí, leyeron bien.

En un momento de locura que ni yo misma entiendo empecé a escribir y salió esto… Había querido hacer un Draco/Ginny porque de las parejas imposibles es la que más me gusta, (aunque quienes hayan leído SFP&SFB saben que soy pro Harry/Ginny), pero no lo había hecho porque no tenía ninguna idea buena. Esta no sé de dónde salió, pero debo confesar que estoy muy satisfecha del resultado.

Quiero dedicarle este one shot a Aiosami, una de mis lectoras más fieles que sé que es fanática de esta pareja, y quien me ayudó a evaluar este fic. ¡Gracias Aio!

Al resto de ustedes, denle una oportunidad al fic. Esta corto pero me gusta mucho. Sólo recordar que los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling.

Con ustedes, "Mi mortal enemigo"

-----------------------------------

**Cabello rojo como fuego, ojos azules intensos, nadie puede resistir su mirada mucho tiempo.**

_Palidez mortal, rubios cabellos enmarcando sus ojos grises, duros como roca, incisivos como cuchillos._

**A mi merced, en mis manos, es el momento de poner fin a su vida.**

_A su merced, en sus manos, el momento de mi muerte._

**Muere por él.**

_Muero por él._

------------------------------------

Cuando Ginny sintió su cuerpo inmovilizarse supo que no podría escapar. El mortífago la había atrapado.

-Bueno, bueno, bueno… ¿A quién tenemos aquí¡Si es una comadreja! Peleas bien para haber pasado tu infancia desnutrida…

El mortífago la ató con un hechizo mientras Ginny lo miraba sorprendida. Esa voz, ese tonito de superioridad y desdén, ese mote de comadreja…

-¿Malfoy?

-El mismo. ¿A qué te complace la idea de que sea yo quien te mate?

-Eso quisieras.

Él la levantó con rudeza y la hizo avanzar a su lado. Se acercó a otro mortífago que tenía más prisioneros. El resto de la Orden había logrado escapar.

-Hey, Zabini¿tú qué tienes?

-Tres chicas jóvenes, deben ser nuevas en el grupo. Y mira, mira lo que tienes tú… Parece que nos divertiremos mucho… Se me ocurren varias cosas para hacerle a esta pelirroja…

-La pelirroja es mía – lo cortó Draco – vamos a aparecernos. Ya.

Ginny sintió como Draco la sujetaba con fuerza. Aparecieron en unas mazmorras sombrías y tétricas. Draco le lanzó una mirada de advertencia a su compañero y sacó a Ginny de la habitación llevándola a otra al final de un largo pasillo.

Cuando entraron, Draco la empujó contra la pared haciéndola caer al suelo. Luego cerró la puerta y la miró.

Ginny esperó paralizada. Estaba muy, muy asustada. Sin embargo, el tiempo pasó y Draco no hizo nada. Recuperó un poco la confianza y empezó a valorar la situación. No, era imposible, no saldría viva de ahí. Como para corroborar sus pensamientos, él se lo comprobó.

-Tengo que matarte.

-Lo sé.

Se miraron otra vez. Ginny fue la siguiente en romper el silencio.

-¿Lo harás rápido o lento y doloroso?

-¿Qué prefieres?

-¿Muerte a la carta? – Ginny arqueó la ceja – no sabía que eran tan amables…

-Estabas ahí para morir – le dijo Draco duramente – todos ustedes, estaban ahí para morir. Por él.

-Por Harry – asintió Ginny – veo que les llevó tiempo, pero lo entendieron.

-Lo supe desde un inicio – dijo Draco – era una distracción para darle tiempo a Potter de huir con lo que el Señor Oscuro busca. Lo que no entiendo es qué hacías tú ahí.

-Peleaba – contestó Ginny - ¿las maldiciones que te pegué no te dieron a entender eso?

-Se supone que él te ama – continuó Draco – y te dejó morir por él.

Ginny lo miró evaluativamente.

-No tengo porqué decirte esto, pero ya que voy a morir, no veo porqué no tener una charla antes y aclarar algunas cosas.

-Me parece bien – dijo Draco sentándose en una mesa cerca. Ella todavía lo miraba desde el suelo.

-Él no tenía opción. Trató de alejarme mil veces de las batallas, pero no era mi dueño. Yo decidía, y yo quería pelear. Y lo hice.

-Y te trajo a la muerte.

-Sí. Una muerte honorable. Una muerte valiosa, pues mientras estamos aquí hablando, Harry cumple su misión.

Se miraron de nuevo en silencio. Draco fue el siguiente en hablar.

-¿Por qué él?

-¿Por qué él qué?

-Siempre fue él – dijo Draco – desde la primera vez que te vi, en el Callejón Diagon. Siempre fue Potter de quien estuviste enamorada. ¿Por qué?

-Por que él… - los ojos de Ginny se iluminaron – él es noble, es valiente, es sincero, es…

-¿Perfecto?

-No. Tiene las imperfecciones perfectas nada más. Es todo lo que tú no eres Draco.

La rabia en el rostro del rubio era evidente.

-¿Puedo ahora preguntar yo? – dijo la pelirroja tras un momento.

-Pregunta si quieres. No sé si voy a responderte.

-¿Por qué me veías?

Draco se sorprendió de la pregunta.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Todos estos años, desde Hogwarts. Siempre sentía esa mirada encima mío, explorándome, siguiéndome, vigilándome. Sé que eras tú. Siempre supe que eras tú.

Se miraron a los ojos una vez más. Draco se rió.

-Creía que eras más lista Ginevra.

-¿Entonces era… eso? – preguntó la chica bajando la mirada. Draco se agachó junto a ella.

-Era mucho más que eso.

La tomó de la barbilla y la besó a la fuerza. Se apartó de ella rápidamente y sacó la varita de su bolsa.

-Ahora debo matarte.

Ginny asintió.

-Lo sé. Debiste hacerlo antes.

-¿Debí?

-Sí – dijo la pelirroja sin sonar asustada o triste – tú me matas a mí, pero yo he sido mortal para ti.

-¿Tus labios tienen veneno acaso? – preguntó con ironía el chico.

-Sí. Pues por oír las palabras que salían de ellos te has tomado más tiempo del debido en hacer esto y no has salido a tiempo de aquí. La Orden nos ha rastreado y en este momento su escondite está siendo atacado.

-Mientes.

-No Draco – dijo la chica sonriendo – y lo sabes.

El chico alzó la varita contra ella.

-Yo muero por Harry, Draco – dijo la chica cerrando los ojos - ¿por quién mueres tú?

La chica no abrió más los ojos. Sólo escuchó la maldición salir de sus labios.

-_Avada Kedavra_

Draco se acercó lentamente al cuerpo inerte de la chica y se agachó junto a ella.

-Muero por ti.

------------------------------------

¿Qué les pareció?

Espero muy ansiosa sus comentarios sobre este extraño experimento. Quiero saber de verdad que les ha parecido, así que críticas y comentarios, por favor, dejen Reviews!

A mis lectores de siempre, les informo que ya "Esa chica es mía" está terminada. Este fin de semana empezaré a publicar de nuevo en ella, así que... ¡esperen la actualización muy pronto!

Saludos desde Costa Rica

Sara Fénix Black


End file.
